A Moment in Time
by nichbuket
Summary: SpuffyWeda Dawn's love life sucks, but it's not as if there's alot of time to explore that subject what with Spike and Buffy going missing. Will Dawn and Wesley find a way to bring them home before it's to late? switch btw weda pov
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but unrecognizable characters and plot line. Though if Joss would be willing to lend me Spike I wouldn't be object.

A/N: Takes place after "Not Fade Away." Just assume Buffy's crew got to LA in time to help stop the apocalypse, and save Wesley. Spike and Wes followed the Scoobies back to England to work on building the new council. Spike Shansued-human with strengths and married Buffy. Dawn is studying to become a watcher and Wesley is doing the mentor thing because Giles is to busy with being head councilman. I think that about somes up what you need to know for now. Enjoy nichbuket

Prologue 

Being alone sucks. Everyone knows this. Everyone also knows how annoying it is to have two people who are obviously in love with each other prance around in front of you all day reminding you of just how alone you are.

Don't get me wrong I love my sister and Spike more than anything in the world, and I'm happy that they finally get a chance to really be together. It's just that, well, I feel like I'm doomed to repeat my sister's mistakes when it comes to romance. Yah, sure Spike is a great guy, but first there was Brad who just stopped calling, Pike who left, Owen and Scott are hardly worth mentioning, Angel who went evil then turned good and left, Parker was the one night stand, Riley who left, and finally the Immortal, Mort. He was with Buffy just to get at Angel and Spike. So you see her track record blows.

It seems mine is following suit. The first boy I went out with ended up being a vampire, who wanted to turn me. I staked him. Once Buffy and I settled down in Rome, I met Vincenzo. He seemed generally sweet, at least until he found out that I wouldn't put out. Giovanni was next. We were in the same chem. class together. Vanni probably lasted the longest out of all my would be boyfriends. He was amazing. Than came his introduction into the other world. When he said he could handle the demons and magic I fell even harder for him. Unfortunately learning that I'm a mystical key who's technically only been alive for four years was too much to handle. Since we've moved to England I've pretty much ruled out dating.

"Dawn. Wesley's here!" Buffy shouted

"Be right down!" Dawn replied grabbing her bag.

Wesley smiled at Dawn as she came down the stairs. "All ready then?"

Dawn smile. "Yep. All set for the learn'n. What will it be today? Archaic demonic languages perhaps?"

"But you've already mastered them all, my dear," Wesley said shaking his head.

"Maybe, but it never hurts to practice," Dawn replied walking out the door.

"No. No, it doesn't," Wesley followed her out.

I don't understand why it seems so hard. All I want is a kind, caring, mature, guy who wont freak out when he learns about who my family and me really are. I want a guy to treat me as great as Spike does Buffy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Growing up, my family really didn't display affection. There were no hugs or kisses on the forehead, just firm handshakes for a job well done, and those were rare enough.

I don't think I ever truly understood what I was missing till I was transferred to Sunnydale. Everyone was always hugging, kissing and complimenting, even when mistakes were made or anger was felt. Buffy, Giles, the Scoobies, Mrs. Summers, and Dawn were a family. Maybe not by blood, but truer devotion was never witnessed than among that group. I might not have been fully accepted, but there were times when even I felt that I was cared for.

That was something I thought I'd loose when I was fired for being a failure. I was shunned from my family for bringing disgrace upon them, and none of whom I considered my friends would condescend to speak with me. Then I moved to Los Angeles.

Angel is never one for showing much affection unless it is self pity, but in her own way, Cordelia did her best to make me feel welcomed, especially with it being so soon after Doyle had passed. We worked hard and gained more friends in Gunn, Loren and eventually Fred.

Fred was a shining star, albeit a quirky one. She looked for the good in everyone, including Spike. Even after I made the grave error of kidnapping Connor, she displayed kindness. Though she didn't comprehend my actions, she attempted to give me the benefit of the doubt. I fell in love with her, it was difficult not to, but for all my revelation I was too late in the telling. My beautiful star was extinguished much to soon and her body made a shell to house an ancient goddess. Having to watch her body walk around daily was torture, but in the end I came to terms with Illyria. Being that she is in the States, with Angel, doesn't hurt matters either.

For all the glory that she was and more, I shall never forget my Fred. Times change though, and with them we must follow. That would be how I find myself sitting in one of Oxford's libraries waiting for Dawn to return with drinks. She is such an intelligent girl, and so very full of life. I hear her laughter, and shake my head smiling. She is about the only person who wouldn't get kicked out of a library for laughing so loudly. Dawn is quite the talker and seems to have everyone wrapped around her finger, including me.

I love her laugh, and her smile. I find myself unable to stay mad at her for long. For when she smiles in my direction all anger seems to float away. I am so proud of all she has accomplished in such a short amount of time. One day she will make an excellent watcher, better than any other. Some would say I am biased on that account, but those some have yet to meet my pupil and experience her very essence.

"Hey watcher-man, what has you all zombified?" Dawn asks, making me jump out of my reverie. When I don't answer her right away, she begins to sound worried, "Wes?"

I put on my best impersonation of a smile, "I can assure all is well, my dear." I can see by her raised eyebrow that she doesn't quite believe me. "Honest Dawn, I'm alright. I was just thinking is all."

She places her hand over mine and shares a look of understanding. Somehow she knows that I don't wish to discuss it and lets the subject drop. "So you ready to practice manipulating the elements?"

With a faux sigh of exasperation I reply, "As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose."

"Great," She says, sharing with me that special, one of a kind smile. God how I wish I could capture that smile in a way that would do it justice, just so I could view it whenever I pleased. Oh what a gift that would be.

AN: Hey all, I just want to apologize for it being almost if not a year since I have written anything at all. There hasn't been a tone of inspiration flowing around her. Yesterday thought, I had a stroke of thought hit me. I hope to finish this story by the end of this year so cross your fingers. And being that it is the first day of September, and my nan passed away one year ago this month, I would like to dedicated this chapter and the rest of the story in her name. Nan, thank you for all the encouragement you gave me throughout the years. You are sorely missed.

Please R&R, I tend to update quicker if that's any motivation. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I knew something was wrong as soon as I walked in the door. I invited Wesley to stay for a late dinner, and went in search of Buffy, making sure that Spike was cooking and not her. She may be great at a lot of things, but cooking is not Buffy's forte.

I knew she wasn't going to answer even before I shouted her name. Intuition annoys the hell out of me. Wes tried to convince me that they just weren't back from patrol yet, but I knew. For all their inventiveness, Buffy and Spike patrolled the same pattern every night, and were home at exactly the same time. We'd sit down have dinner and they'd do another sweep before bed, sometimes with me tagging along. If a demon held them up, they'd call my cell. I had no missed calls.

I began to panic and was about to go look for them when Wesley's phone rang. The butterflies that had been making my stomach their new playground instantly turned into the world's largest boulders. I sank to the couch as Wes' face turned ashen. My fingernails cut deep crescents into my palms. I didn't even notice the blood till Wesley grabbed my hands after he'd hung up the phone.

He wrapped me in a hug as I began to cry. Waiting till I calmed, he told me Willow had said we were needed at council head courters. Buffy and Spike were patrolling with some of the younger slayers, when a female Chamos, a lesser demon of time, seemingly came out of nowhere. In their attempts to kill her, they didn't notice the portal it began to create around itself. As they both ran at the Chamos the portal closed around them sending them off to goddess knows where in time. The others had ran back to base camp to inform the others and start the research party. That's what we're need for. Research.

As I look around me at the dozens of others helping us look for a way to bring Buffy and Spike home, I marvel at how the times have changed, and yet think that we could have hundreds helping us and still not find anything useful. We don't even know if there's anything useful _to_ find. The Chamos are a very rare breed of demon, and not much study has been done on them. No one has ever gotten caught in one their portals before. Figures it would have to be Buffy that would be the first to stumble into this kind of mess. She seems to be magnetic when it comes to bad luck.

"We'll find a way to bring them back, and you'll have Buffy yelling at you to clean your room before you know it," Wesley says, trying to comfort me. I can tell by the look in his that he's not even sure though.

I put on my bravest smile and lean in as he wraps his arm around my shoulders. "Sure we will. And Spike will be back to insulting you with the Britishisms that only you two seem to understand, while Buffy and I laugh as you grumble back insults under your breath."

"I would never," He replies using his version of the higher than mighty voice.

I lift my head and raise an eyebrow at him. I can tell he's trying not to laugh, by that twinkle he gets in his eye. I love that twinkle. In a way it's comforting. "Really?"

He smiles and kisses my forehead, before I once again rest my head on his shoulder. Squeezing me again, he reverts back to seriousness. "I promise Dawn, we will rescue them."

And in that moment I can almost believe that there is no doubt. Everything will be alright. I am at home safe and protected, while my sister and her husband take a second honeymoon through time, and they will return soon baring outrageous gifts for everyone. It's a nice thought. I sit up and the two of us get back to our research, but not before I lean over and give Wesley a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Wes." He smiles in return.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sometimes I forget how young Dawn really is. Though I know she is far from sheltered, when she sleeps she takes on an innocence that I feel was taken from her much to soon. Being a mystical key and sister to a slayer would force anyone to grow up to quickly.

Even as she sleeps, worry creases her brow. I often wish Dawn could live in a world where her biggest troubles included what to wear on Friday night or if she passed her latest exam. She could live in a world where she would be safe, like the Walgreens' one displayed repeatedly on the telly. Then again, maybe I'm too selfish for that. I like having Dawn around. With her, life is never boring.

We have to find Buffy and Spike. I don't know if Dawn could handle otherwise. She's had too many letdowns in life, and I refuse to let this become the next one. I'll look through every book on the planet and speak to the lowliest creatures if I have to. If only so many resources hadn't been lost when the council blew up. Who knows what information can't be remembered.

"Eureka!" Kourtnee shouts, startling Dawn out of her brief but very welcome nap. "I think I found it….Oh." Everyone rushes to her side, but Dawn pushes them all out of the way.

"The Chamos are a very rare species," Dawn begins to read, rolling her eyes. "Though little is known about the species, we have been able to discern a few key properties in regards to how there powers function. Blah, Blah, Blah, Can't any of you watchery types ever just get to the point?" She looks at me when she speaks.

It's my turn to roll my eyes, as I grab the book from her. " Thanks in most part to a Goulash demon, we have compiled the following inventory of characteristics. Firstly, the Chamos are a lower breed of demon known to have the ability of time travel, but not much else. While the Chamos are able to slip through the lines of time, they are considered merely mischief-makers. It is difficult to say however, how their trickery effects the timeline if much at all."

Dawn snapped her fingers at me. Her way of reminding me time was of the essence. "Yes, well…though it is only myth and there are no proven cases that we have as of yet to find, it is said that if a non-everto tempus is caught up in the Chamos' portal field the creature is lost. The hitchhiker, if you will, would be stuck wherever the Chamos' destination was last. Being that the hitchhiker clung to part of the Chamos' essence, the Chamos is also said to be stuck in that period of time. The only way for either or the prisoners to be freed, is for one of them to die. Unfortunately, due to the tied essences, the Chamos and the hitchhiker appear visually to each other as one. Without the ability to see one another, they are unable to battle. The Chamos on average are said to live eons so they only have to wait for the hitchhiker to die off before moving on; a small percentage of time when compared to their life span.

Dawn sank into a chair as I finished reading, a look of total desolation upon her face. Poor girl. "Dawn, we'll keep searching. If we found this, there could be more. Don't give up hope so soon."

With a shaky voice and watery eyes, Dawn looked up at me, silently pleading with me. "Thanks Wes. I think I'm gonna just go lie down for a bit." Before I can say anything, she's out the door.

As I watch her leave, everyone has their eyes on me. "What are you all doing? Get back to searching." Before getting back to my book I notice Xander comforting Willow as she cries. Standing, I walk over to them. "We will find them. We will get them home safe. Now stop this nonsense and get back to researching. We will not let Dawn down!"

I can feel their eyes piercing the back of my skull as I sit back down. They are upset and think me heartless, but at this point I could careless. Crying wont bring Buffy and Spike home, and at the moment that is my top priority, their emotions be damned.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Did they honestly think I would be able to just go lie down? My goddess, how long have they known me? Buffy and Spike would be out there beating up every demon they came across till they found some tiny bit of information with regards to were I was. They're all I have left and I wont let them down by sitting here twiddling my thumbs.

I'll have to thank Will for showing me how to scry using the net. Frankly I'm shocked she didn't think of it. One little crystal and my laptop, I send a quick thank you to whatever god created Google. As the crystal hovers over my laptop, I watch Google search for the correct timeline. Ahh, the life of the modern day Wicca.

Google stops searching when it reaches 1880, the year Spike was turned. That can't be a good thing. Spike was a ruthless part of the Scourge then, and can you imagine Buffy without a hair dryer? It gives me chills just thinking about it. I should probably go tell the others but they would be too cautiony, taking forever to decide on a course of action and then wouldn't even include me in the rescue mission. No matter what I do, I'll always be little Dawnie to them. No, this is something I have to be a part of.

I am the key, after all. It's not as if I have no powers. Wes and I had practiced opening up doors to other places. While creating portals to other worlds and cities would be draining on the average witch or warlock, being the key gives me the advantage of ease. I've never actually brought anyone through with me, but I'm sure I can do it. Now where is that damn ceremonial dagger, Aha! I can go fetch Buffy and Spike before anyone realizes I'm missing.

The only issue I have is the cutting. It's not a deep cut, just a nick on my index finger so that my blood can flow, but call me crazy for not being a glutton for pain. I'm so focused on visualizing the era I want the door to open in, that I don't even hear the knock or the eventual opening of my door.

"Dawn! What are you doing?!" Wes startles me out of my reverie. It's too late though, and the portal engulfs us both.

It feels like I'm falling, a sensation that I've never felt before when I practiced,. Then again I never practiced time travel. The falling eventually stops, but there's darkness all around me. I can't feel anything. I'm floating, but it seems as if all my nerve endings aren't functioning. I try to call out for Wesley, but no sound comes out. I'm beginning to worry that Wes's interruption might have interfered with the magic. I'm scared.

Then suddenly I'm falling again. I don't know how long it's been or how far I've fallen, but I'm getting more worried, not to mention board. Falling. Falling. Falling. How on earth could I still be falling? Ouch. I guess that answered my question then. You'd think that the PTB could at least cushion the landing a bit.

The darkness is fading now, and I can hear people and a train in the distance. When my sight finishes focusing, I notice the buildings and the clothes the people are wearing. Unfortunately, my sense of smell has also returned. Yuck!

I feel a hand on my shoulder and jump. I flip whoever it is over my head on instinct. Crap. Staring up at me from his back is Wes, and he doesn't look happy. In fact, I don't think I 'd be far off in saying that he looks like he wants to throttle me. I put on my best I'm so very sorry smile. "Hi Wes. What brings you here?"

I think he actually growled. It's kinda cute. Wait, did I just think Wes was cute. I'm not even allowed to ponder my thoughts further, because he's getting up. "Dawn, I find that over the years I have been most patient with your antics, wouldn't you agree?" I nod, and feel a look of sham cross my face. "I'm going to remain clam, like the gentlemen I was raised to be, but I just need you to answer something for me." I look at him waiting. "WHERE IN THE BLOODY BUGGERING HELL ARE WE!!!!" I know my jaw has dropped. In all the years I've known him, in spite of all the crap I've pulled, I don't think I've ever heard him swear. So being like every girl in her early twenties, I did the only thing I could think of. I burst out laughing.


End file.
